Premiere Party Animals
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: The casts of Kung Fu Panda 3 and Zootopia attend their premiere movies! Enjoy!
1. Kung Fu Panda 3

My KFP/Zootopia crossover fic debut! The cast of Kung Fu Panda 3 arrive for the premiere of Panda 3 and meet the cast of Zootopia as they attend the premiere of KFP 3!

* * *

Premiere Party Animals

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Kung Fu Panda 3

January 29, 2016, Los Angeles, CA

Graumann's Chinese Theater

As the limo pulls up in front of the Chinese theater, mounds of paparazzi and entertainment/movie photogs came over and they got a huge glimpse of the panda limo with Po and the Furious Five's faces on there and as the limo door opens, out comes Po, Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Viper coming out one by one as they were greeted by paparazzi and fans swarming in as they walked the black and white carpet as a special carpet for Kung Fu Panda 3 and Po became awestruck by how it looks and he said, "This is awesome! A black and white carpet for the premiere! How awesome is that?"

"Hold your energy, Po. We're just as excited about the premiere as you are." Tigress said, completely chill.

"Tigress, we've been to two premieres of the first two movies and you're still keeping it cool like it's no big deal." Mantis pointed out.

"I'm actually stoked up about this movie because this is one of the best work we've done." Tigress added.

Soon enough, all the paparazzi were snapping pictures on Tigress' golden striped vest almost as if it's a huge fashion statement and one reporter asked her, "How excited are you to see yourself for the third time?"

"Honestly, very excited. Because there's more action, more kung-fu and more pandas. The pandas are stealing the Dragon Warrior's spotlight and it's very fascinating to see them on the screen." Tigress replied.

"I have to ask about your vest. It's a very, very elegant vest you have." the reporter replied.

"Thank you very much." Tigress answered.

"Who's it by?" asked the reporter.

"It's by Master Shifu." Tigress replied, as humble as she can.

As she gets interviewed by the reporter, Po walks by the red carpet and to his surprise, he sees his panda relatives coming by, including his father, Li Shan and both father and son looked at each other and Li Shan was more surprised that Po came in and he exclaimed, "Son!"

"Hey, dad! Welcome to your first premiere!" Po said, hugging his father.

Li Shan chuckled at this, not knowing that the flashes from the camera are everywhere and as they turned around, Li Shan was stunned to see this happening and didn't know that he would be photographed and asked, "Does that happen?"

"You get used to it." Po replied.

Both Po and Li Shan as well as Mei Mei, Dim, Sum and some of the other panda relatives came in to get a picture as they walked towards the red carpet and not long after, the Five, Shifu, Oogway, Kai and Mr. Ping joined in as well as the entire cast took a lot of black and white carpet pictures while being interviewed by the press. Li Shan was questioned by an interviewer on his very first movie as well as working with Po and his response, "This is a personal best for me because I get to be a part of my son's movie as his actual father."

"Are you guys father and son in real life?" asked one reporter.

"Of course! We come from acting backgrounds and my son started out in theater." Li Shan replied.

"How do you think your dad is gonna do in his very first movie?" asked one reporter.

Po lets out a very teasing chuckle and replied, "You'll see how he does when you guys watch it. He's really awesome to work with and I can't think of anyone else to play the part of my long-lost father than my dad."

Li Shan smiled at that response and he told the reporter, "That's my Lotus."

"Dad..." Po said, almost embarrassed.

As the cast of 'Panda 3' kept walking to the carpet, the cast of 'Zootopia' made an appearance on the red carpet to attend the movie and it's like a huge preview of what's gonna come when their movie comes to theaters soon and as they got their pictures taken, most of the cast members got interviewed, asking questions about Zootopia.

"So...what can we expect from Zootopia?" asked one reporter.

Judy Hopps looked at the reporter with a very enthusiastic look on her face and replied, "It's gonna be one movie that makes you think and that you know that this is not your ordinary Disney movie."

"What she said. It's just about respecting differences in a very no one at Disney has ever done before." Nick Wilde responded.

"You two have such amazing chemistry, I see. Will it play out in the movie?" asked the reporter.

Nick lets out a sly chuckle and replied, "You'll have to see this spring."

Judy and Nick kept heading towards the black and white carpet catching up with some of the cast, most of whom are being interviewed, including Chief Bogo and one reporter asked, "You've recently been in a front cover of a magazine and on the headline, it reads 'Disney's Sexiest Animated Character Ever'. How does it feel with that title?"

"Honestly, I could care less, but what the hey." Bogo replied.

Nick chuckled in response to that answere Bogo responded to and whispered, "Foxes can be sexy too...we're just very sly about it."

"It shows." Judy replied, rolling her eyes.

As everyone got in the theater, everyone of the cast of both movies sat down to watch Kung Fu Panda 3 and all the 'Panda' cast became super thrilled about this, especially Po. As he sat down with a huge tub of popcorn, he's just super amazed by what's the come and Li Shan became twice as excited to see this because it's his first movie to be in and to be with his son makes it all the more meaningful to him.

"I bet I'm gonna look so hot in this movie." Dim added.

"No, I'm gonna be hot in this movie." Sim argued.

"No, I am!" Dim exclaimed.

"No, I am!" Sim added.

"Guys, we're all gonna be hot in this movie!" Li Shan exclaimed, looking at his nephews.

The little girly panda snuggles towards Tigress as she sits in her lap and said, "Stripey Baby..."

Tigress seemed a little uncomfortable about this, but she knew that she couldn't resist this kid's sweet demeanor and Po looks up and said, "I think she likes you, Tigress."

"She might hang out with Mantis." Tigress added.

"Uh, no no...not happening." Mantis said, in deep objection.

Soon enough, the lights went down and the projection lit up the screen as they start with the previews and as many of them saw the previews, most of them were laughing for the 'Angry Birds' movie and most of the cast of 'Panda 3' were just laughing out loud by all the antics that happened there and so did the cast of 'Zootopia' who were laughing as well. Nick took a few selfies of himself and posted them on his SnapChat with the caption 'Looking forward to the movie...'

"Are you posting yourself on SnapChat again?" asked Judy.

"Pretty much." Nick replied, shutting off his phone.

Then, the 'Panda' cast watched a trailer for 'Zootopia' and they enjoyed every freaking minute of it and it was like every single animal that are in this movie in no particular random order and Po said, "This is gonna be an awesome movie!"

"I agree, son!" Li Shan added.

Most of the cast of 'Zootopia' can barely hold their excitement when they saw themselves in the trailer and Judy became super-excited about this and she said, "I can't wait until March 4th."

"Me neither. I have such good fur..." Nick added.

Chief Bogo rolled his eyes in response to Nick's self-described hotness and said, "Foxes..."

As soon as the movie begins, both casts from different movies are just amazed by the action sequences and just the amazing humor that went went it and most of the audience were laughing hysterically in the theater, mostly the cast of 'Panda' as they see Po's silliest moments and just the scenes between him and Li Shan when they reunite together and compare bellies to each other's. Tigress looked at that scene and she became completely stunned by this, but at the same time, she knows that Po and Li Shan's bellies are just the same as each other's...just in different builds.

And the scene where Po and Li Shan started playing around with the artifacts at the Hall of Heroes made the audience laugh and both pandas high-fived each other afterwards while the cast of Zootopia were amazed by how this scene played out and Yax slurped his soda and said, "Cool scene, man."

"Let's hope they don't break stuff." Nick stated.

Cut towards the action sequences of the movie that everyone was cheering for Po to attack Kai and everyone was blown away by this amazing sequence that it feels like they're watching the story come in and both Nick and Judy were cheering for Po as they're wearing their 3D glasses as well as the cast of Zootopia as they're super blown away by all of this.

"How does he do that?" asked Judy, amazed.

"I could have powers like that in the police force." Clawhauser responded, while eating some popcorn.

Bogo looked at Clawhauser after that response and he lets out a small snort and puts his 3D glasses back on to watch the rest of the movie and said, "Kick this guy's butt."

All of the kung-fu masters were amazed by how Po defeated Kai, especially Li Shan and the rest of the pandas and they were cheering for Po as they watched it. Mei Mei looked at Po and she said, "Wished I would've been there."

"Trust me, the choreography was exhausting." Po added.

By the end of the movie, everyone clapped and cheered for the movie and they knew that they had a good time watching Kung Fu Panda 3 and the cast left the theater to head to the after-party to have some fun.

As the after-party begins, the DJ plays 'What Do You Mean' from Justin Bieber as the cast of 'Panda 3' and 'Zootopia' attended there and when Bogo heard the song playing, he grunts in complete annoyance and said, "How many times do I have to hear that song over and over again? It sounds worse than what he put out when he was younger."

"Chief, I wouldn't say those words because you're gonna be targeted by a lot of teenage girls on the internet." Clawhauser responded.

"It's the truth, Clawhauser." Bogo responded.

Later on, Po snuck over to the buffet table and he saw this gorgeous panda cake that feels like it's calling his name and he went over to get a little slice of the cake and just then, Li Shan came over and saw the same cake and joined Po to eat some and Li Shan sighed in complete bliss and said, "They're so good."

"I know, right? It's like everytime I come to the afterparty premieres, cake is involved and here they are." Po said, eating some cake.

Just then, Judy and Nick walked by the buffet table to get some food and as they headed to the dessert table, they see Li Shan and Po gorging some cake and Nick walked over to them and said, "Hello there."

Po's mouth was full of cake as they saw Nick and Judy right behind him and he became starstruck when he saw both of them standing there and said, "You guys are from Zootopia?!"

"That's us. I'm Judy and this is Nick." Judy said, introducing herself to them.

"I saw your trailer. It was awesome!" Po exclaimed.

"Your movie is by far the best one we've seen so far." Nick stated.

Po was so moved by that compliment and he feels like his life as a celebrity has been fulfilled and then Li Shan comes in and said, "Son, you have got to try these cupcakes. They are really delicious! Bamboo frosted too!"

"I take it this is your dad?" asked Judy.

Li Shan looked at Judy and Nick and he swallowed the cupcakes and wiped the crumbs off of his face and said, "Hello there. I am Li Shan."

"Nice to meet you, Li Shan." Judy replied, shaking his hand.

As they chatted, they got to meet the rest of the cast of Zootopia and the rest of the 'Panda 3' cast were just socializing amongst themselves and took loads and loads of selfies as they enjoyed this afterparty and soon enough, it was time to get on the dance floor as the DJ started playing 'In the Night' from The Weeknd and Po was stoked up and said, "Let's dance!"

Li Shan and Po were dancing to the song as the rest of the cast danced throughout the afterparty and the cast of Zootopia joined in with the 'Panda 3' ensemble as they danced through the strobe lights and colors, sparking confetti all over and the cast are convinced that Kung Fu Panda 3 will be a huge hit and savor this moment for a long time.

* * *

The cast of KFP 3 and Zootopia living it up! Next chapter, it's the cast of Zootopia attending their own premiere movie with the cast of KFP 3 as guests!


	2. Zootopia

And Zootopia walks the red carpet for their movie along with some special guests!

* * *

Chapter 2: Zootopia

February 17, 2016; Los Angeles, CA

El Capitan Theatre

As the limo pulls up to the El Capitan Theater, all of the paparazzi, interviewers and fans were all waiting for the cast of 'Zootopia' to come out and greet them and as the limo door opens, they see Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde alongside the rest of the cast come out of the limo and all of them were greeted by throngs of the public just looking forward to see the movie. The cast were 10 times excited as the general public were after a worldwide premiere tour through parts of Europe in the past month and to come back to the states for the premiere of the movie.

Clawhauser was probably more excited than anyone else because he gets to see himself in the movie and can barely contain his excitement as he takes a couple of selfies with fans while Judy and Nick get interviewed about the movie and how it's gonna be a big hit. Nick's sly laugh confirms the one comment he has on his mind and he said, "We'll see what happens."

"I think this movie is gonna touch everyone and hopefully, learn to respect each other's difference, regardless of their species." Judy agreed.

"Right. That's what it's all about. Just expect action, comedy, drama, mystery...and cute little bunnies." Nick added.

Judy folded her arms after that last comment Nick made about bunnies and asked, "Really, Wilde?"

"Hey, I had to throw it in there somehow." Nick replied, in his defense.

Not long afterwards, Bogo, Lionheart, Yak, Gazelle, Bellwether, the Ottertons, Duke Weaselton, Gideon Grey, Flash, Mr. Big, Fru Fru, Finnick, Officer McHorn and many other cast members walked towards the red carpet with Nick and Judy close behind as they all came together and took mounds of pictures on the red carpet and as they did so, the cast of 'Kung Fu Panda 3' attended the red carpet for the premiere and they're just equally excited about seeing the movie after a whirlwind worldwide premiere tour.

"Man, can you guys believe we're at the El Capitan Theater? It's like the coolest theater ever because it premieres every freaking Disney movie ever made?" Po said, excitedly.

"Uh, Po...we've been there thousands of times before." Mantis pointed out.

"I know, Mantis. I'm just showing them to my dad and my relatives." Po added, as Li Shan and the rest of the pandas pop out of the limousine and sees the ginormous theater right in front of them.

Li Shan became deeply excited to see the actual theater in person and the fact that his son goes there post-Kung Fu Panda for invites made him amazed even more and Po asked, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Oh, very much so, son. I've heard about this theater before, but I never got a chance to get inside there in person." Li Shan added.

Po nods and said, "Now you do."

All of the pandas and the kung-fu masters arrived at the red carpet premiere of Zootopia and many cameras were flashing all over them as the press acknowledged their arrival and one of them asked Po, "Welcome to the premiere of Zootopia, Po! Is this your first time attending a premiere for a Disney movie?"

"No, not really. Me and the Five have been in at the awesome El Capitan Theater millions of time every year to see what Disney comes out and we're just excited to see Zootopia. Heard it's an awesome movie so we wanted to check it out...along with my dad and my panda relatives." Po replied, giving Li Shan a head nod to come over.

"So...how is Kung Fu Panda 3 doing right now?" asked another reporter.

"Kung Fu Panda 3 is doing awesome! Way awesomer than ever and we've been receiving a lot of feedback from the fans from social media saying how much it's their favorite 'Panda' sequel ever, so we just wanted to thank all the awesome fans of this 'Pandamonium Movement', especially those who have been loyal to us from the first movie." Po replied.

Li Shan walks over to a few reporters and and one of them asked, "I bet it must've been weird playing your long-lost father in the movie when you're his father in real life, hasn't it?"

"No, it hasn't been weird at all. The relationship you saw on screen is the same way off-screen as well, so it's not hard to work with your son." Li Shan replied, smiling.

"Will there be a Kung Fu Panda 4 on the horizon? Are you working on it right now? Because we saw a tweet from you that says 'Awesomeness 4', so...?" asked another reporter.

Po chuckled in embarrassment and said, "I shouldn't have sent that tweet because I was just so excited by the success of 'Panda 3' already and when I tweeted it, it wasn't an intention to confirm that a fourth movie is coming. We just have to get through the third one first and if it does well...you never know what's gonna happen."

"What he said." Li Shan agreed.

Not long after, the cast of 'Panda 3' walked in the inside of the El Capitan Theater and Li Shan was floored by how it looked on the inside with all the walls surrounded by mounds of Disney posters all around that have been shown over the years and Li Shan felt like his heart was about to burst out of his giant stomach and he said, "Son...this is one of the greatest moments of my life."

"Uncle Li...are you okay?" asked Dim.

"Yes...I just need a minute." Li Shan replied, a little breathless.

Li Shan became so overwhelemed by being surrounded by everything so Disney that he fainted in happiness and Po looked at his dad to see if he's okay while Dim, Sum, Tigress, Crane and the others surrounded him to see if he can come to. After only a few seconds, Li Shan woke up and got himself up and said, "I'm okay...it's just so happy to come here."

"Next time, please don't faint." Crane pointed out.

At the theater, the cast of Zootopia were sitting at the theater as they looked forward to seeing this movie and Judy looks at McHorn from behind the seat and holds out a fist for a fist bump and said, "Can you believe we're here?"

McHorn looked at Judy for a second and he gave her a fist bump and afterwards, she was full of excitement that is difficult to contain and Nick looked at her for a second and said, "Take it easy, bunny."

"Aren't you excited too, Nick?" asked Judy.

"Who wouldn't be?" asked Nick, sipping his soda.

As the lights came down, the movie begins with the Disney logo coming in and for the cast of Zootopia, they know they've made it when they see the Disney logo right in front of the screen that they know they're a part of something amazing. Meanwhile, the cast members of Kung Fu Panda 3 arrived at the balcony just in time to see the movie and Crane sighed in relief and said, "Thank goodness. We could've been here earlier if Po and Li Shan didn't spend that much time at the concession stand."

Po and Li Shan came in with oodles of food; popcorn, candy, bamboo cheese sticks, nachos and sodas for everyone and Monkey looked at the refreshments they brought in and asked, "Really?"

"What, every panda has to be fed, right?" asked Po.

"I think I'm gonna let that go." Monkey responded.

"What did we miss?" asked Li Shan.

"Not much, the movie has just started." Shifu responded.

The cast members enjoyed the scenic scope of Zootopia and they were amazed by how it all looks and it was enough to take their breaths away and Po slurped on his soda while looking at the screen in a much more dazed and amazed look, which caught the Five's attention as they stared at him and once Po saw them staring at him, he stopped and asked, "What?"

"You should refill your drink, Po." Shifu added.

Several minutes into the movie, the cast of Zootopia looked at themselves on the screen and saw most of the Nick and Judy scenes as it picks up and once Nick looks at himself on the screen, he smiled a little bit and said, "Who is that handsome little devil?"

"It's you, Nick." Judy replied.

Flash slowly rose his hand to give Nick a high-five and once his hand with up behind him, Nick received the high five to him and Flash slowly lowered his hand back and replied, "Awe...some!"

Throughout the next few scenes, they see the scenes where the predators are leaving Zootopia due to Judy's press speech about predators and after watching that scene, it made Judy cringe after hearing that and Nick blinked his eyes as he remembered that scene very well when they were filming and he could tell that it has hit the core of the movie.

"Wow..." Nick whispered, as he's blinking many times in bewilderment.

As the cast of 'Panda 3' watched that scene, they were surprised that this is way more than just a Disney movie because they were surprised that there's a hidden message by it that involves fear and discrimination of prey against predators and that seems to shock Tigress a lot and just thought about the big picture on how she would feel if she was ever subjected to that.

"Wow...I couldn't imagine what that feels like." Tigress added.

"Neither would we." Viper agreed.

"We would never discriminate others; based on species, weight, age, gender, race or anything else in particular. We treat everyone equally." Shifu added.

Li Shan agreed with Shifu's wise words and said, "Our panda village is always open to every vistor that comes through here."

And by the tail end of the movie where the sheep was responsible for the conspiracy of the 14 missing cases, they were stunned by the plot twist and Po said, "Who wrote this out?"

"Whoever wrote this movie deserves a high five or a high belly bump." Li Shan added, captivated.

"Or deserves their own Oscar." Mantis added.

Bellwether was so surprised to see herself as a villain onscreen responsible for the whole conspiracy and she said, "I look so menacing."

By the end credit sequence, the cast sees themselves onscreen attending a Gazelle concert dancing to 'Try Anything' and most of the cast members were amazed by how they're celebrating and dancing along to the song while on the balcony, Po, Li Shan, Dim and Sum were head bobbing through the song because of the beat and Monkey joined in as well while th rest of them watched the dance sequence and they were amazed by this movie.

Soon afterwards, both casts from both movies headed to the Zootopia afterparty as several characters from past Disney movies such as 'Frozen', 'Wreck-It-Ralph' and 'Big Hero 6' come by to lend their support for Zootopia as they have a huge cupcake tray, refreshments and a dance floor to dance in as the DJ plays 'Same Old Love' from former Disney starlet Selena Gomez and soon enough, Bogo, Clawhauser, McHorn and Lionheart gathered around the bar for a few drinks while Nick and Judy check out the cupcake tray as they meet Anna, Elsa, Hiro, Baymax, Vanellope and Wreck-it-Ralph themselves as Olaf comes over to the cast to take group selfies with everyone in it.

Po, Tigress, Li Shan, Shifu and Mr. Ping walked by the afterparty and the atmosphere screams fun and both Shifu and Tigress were gonna go and have a little meet and greet while Po, Mr. Ping and Li Shang are gonna check out the food and as they saw this cupcake display, Li Shan and Po could not resist those cupcakes right in front of them.

Both father and son took a few cupcakes and just ate them while Mr. Ping looks at both pandas with much sheer shock that they're that hungry after that massive refreshments they got from the concession stand and Mr. Ping asked, "Are you two working on getting stomachaches?"

"Can't help it. We gotta store food on our bellies." Li Shan replied, with his mouth full.

Just then, they see Judy, Nick, Bogo, Clawhauser, Flash and half of the cast come by and Li Shan stopped what he was doing and Po did the same as well and they said, "Hello."

"We meet again." Judy added, like she was seeing deja vu.

Po chuckled softly and he swallowed the cupcakes and said, "Nice to see you guys again."

Nick chuckled in response to this and said, "You guys must really love cupcakes a lot."

Li Shan wiped his face off of cupcake crumbs and said, "Pandas eat everything."

"So...how did you like Zootopia?" asked Clawhauser.

Po chuckled excitedly and responded, "Awesome! I was just telling every fan on my social media to check out the movie when they get a chance."

"Spreading good word of mouth, I see." Nick said, smiling.

Soon enough, the Five, half of Po's relatives and Shifu reappear and met the cast yet again and everyone has given Zootopia a good rapport which made them excited and Gideon Grey responded, "Well, I hope it'll be number one soon."

"You never know." Judy said, chuckling.

"All right, everyone come to the dance floor as we play the new Taylor Swift joint 'New Romantics' right here to kickstart the afterparty!" the DJ announced as he played the new Taylor Swift song and from the minute the first beat comes in, they knew they couldn't resist turning that request down.

"What are we standing around here for?! Let's dance!" Li Shan exclaimed, ready to get his groove on.

Po laughs and said, "You took the words out of my mouth, dad!"

Both pandas started dancing like it was no one's business as the song starts playing and most of the cast members watched them dance and Tigress asked, "How does Po dance like this?"

"You know you've seen him dance, Tigress. It's nothing new to you." Viper pointed out.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel like I'm ready to shake my cheetah moneymaker!" Clawhauser exclaimed, starting to dance.

Clawhauser went over to the dancefloor to do some dancing and that surprised Judy to see the cheetah dispatcher getting down with some moves and she said, "If you can't beat them, join them."

Nick chuckled at this and took part in this as well and the rest of the cast of Zootopia along with the cast of Kung Fu Panda 3 went to the dance floor and just danced throughout the song with Po trying to do his panda version of the whip/nae nae and Clawhauser did his cheetah version, but Li Shan one-upped them with his whip/nae nae moves and ending it with a moonwalk/windmill move and everyone was cheering after that move.

As strobe lights flash all around the dance floor, along with smoke and confetti, the whole gang celebrated this moment like it was their last and mounds of colors surround the dance floor from the walls, ceilings and to the floors as they partied up a storm and with the cast of Zootopia, they felt like they have arrived and knew that their lives were gonna change, knowing fully intact that this will be a big hit...way beyond their expectations.

But for now, they're just happy to have fun with the cast of Kung Fu Panda 3 and even danced alongside the cast members together when they reached the final chorus of the song and they all took a huge selfie with both cast members together, savoring this moment that they'll remember.

* * *

I hope I haven't spoiled anything on Zootopia! For those that haven't seen it yet...sorry! Hope ya'll like! AniUniverse out! And my Zootopia fanfiction debut will come out very soon!


End file.
